


Let Me Show You That I Love You

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Dating, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gun Violence, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Mugging, Protective Gabriel, Reconciliation, Sam in a Suit, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam felt he had to reconnect with his mates after the events of the past few months. A little one on one time is just what was in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog that is bolded is being spoken in Enochian
> 
> Shout out to our Beta @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL). She's a peach.
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Lucifer gave a soft hum as he turned the page in his book. He was giving himself the day off to take care of himself- on the orders of Gabriel, who had noticed how often Lucifer was asking to be Dommed and not wanting his husband to become too used to it as well as a full time mother. 

Lucifer hadn’t left the nest since breakfast, and was therefore in a pair of thin boxers and curled up with book, not even realizing that Sam and Gabriel were in the hallway outside of the nest, talking about him.

“Sam, I said Heylel needed rest. Not the whole damned botanical gardens,” Gabriel exclaimed as he gestured to the obscenely large bouquet of roses in every shade found in nature. 

“Can’t I show my husband that I love him and appreciate him?” Sam asked desperately. He had noticed that even after weeks of hopefully solving what the issues were with him, that Lucifer had still remained distant and was moping around. And Gabriel seemed shorter with him than usual. “Both of my husbands, even?” He sighed and looked down at the roses. 

Gabriel shook his head with a forlorn sigh, “I’m glad I was in there somewhere.”

“Look, I know neither of you have a reason to trust me,” Sam said with a shrug. “And to be honest, I don’t trust myself either. But I want to make this right. I really do. I know it was a result of the whole. . . grace-soul bond thing. But that doesn’t mean I had to act the way I did.” He looked over in the direction of the nest and sighed. “I need to show you both that I still love you, and care for you both,” he added. “But I want to do that separately. I  _ need  _ to do that separately. If I showed up unannounced to you with roses in my hands you’d punch me in the face.” He sighed and looked down and away. 

“Let’s get one thing very clear, Sam. It’s not the bond. Never was. It’s a… “ Gabriel said, initially wagging his finger but letting it drop as the guilt of his part weighed heavily on him, “poisoning. I poisoned your soul with a part of my grace that shouldn’t have been near you. For that, I’m sorry. But it’s not our bond. Still doesn’t mean I don’t wanna smack you stupid for your behavior, unfair as that might be.”

“I was about to say, it doesn’t excuse what I did to Lucifer. Maybe right after it all happened it can be excused away,” Sam said with a hollow laugh. “But it went on for how long, Gabriel? It became inexcusable and I neglected you in the process. My soul’s continuously poisoned, Gabe, I should be used to it by now.” He shuffled his feet. “You know, he barely tells me that he loves me anymore?” he whispered. “How he seems to nestle into you more? That’s not something you can fix. That’s something I have to fix.” 

Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out so slow that it sounded like a leaking tire. Even though he wanted to rail against Sam and scream that he deserved this ‘wooing’ too, Lucifer was the one who’d been hurt the most and needed it more. Nodding in resignation, he lifted his head and shoulders but unable to hide the hint of tears in his eyes, “Then fix him, Sam.” 

“Hey,” Sam said, pulling Gabriel close and kissing him softly, giving Gabriel the option to reject and shove him away. “I’m going to fix us too. I promise.” He looked into Gabriel’s eyes. “I know Lucifer’s not the only one who got hurt. And I’ve got stuff for you too.” He gave a small smile, tears coming to his own eyes. “I love you both, and I need to prove that to you. Separately and together. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think this would’ve ever come to this point of me realizing I’m a shitty husband.”

He wanted to push away from Sam, to be angry at his declarations but Gabriel didn’t have the heart to do it. Truth be told he wasn’t angry, he was nearly starved for affection since their dynamic had changed. He always had to be the strong Dominant now and it was wearing him down like rough sand against wood. He wanted things back the way they were where he could crack jokes and get a laugh or even to be the one held after a scene instead of the one doing the holding. It reminded him too much of Michael and Lucifer before their descent into madness. 

Instead of fighting against Sam, he melted into his hold and laid his cheek against his heart.   

“I got an idea,” Sam whispered softly. He brought his arms up and around Gabriel, hugging him close and resting his cheek against the top of Gabriel’s head. “You should take the day off too. I’ve already talked to Dean, and he and Cas are going to do everything today, including cook dinner and pick up Mary. What I want you to do is relax and take some time for you. You’ve been hard at work with Lucifer and taking care of him, and I know it’s wearing you down. Go off. Find candy in some place you never had. Be a trickster again for all I care.” He kissed the hair on top of Gabriel’s hair. “And tomorrow, I’ll hold you and take care of you. Just like I’m doing with Lucifer. No flowers, though. Promise.” 

Pulling back with a quick sniffle, Gabriel wiped his face clean and nodded, “I’ll take care of Mary. Yank her out of class and go hang somewhere.” he stood up on his toes and softly kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth, “For the record I like flowers. Wild ones.” With that Gabriel turned and started down the hall with his hands shoved in his pockets and far quieter than any trickster should ever be.

Sam watched Gabriel leave with a sad smile before turning to look at the door of the nest and taking a deep breath. “You can do this,” he told himself before squaring his shoulders and giving a polite knock. 

“Who is it?” Lucifer called quietly from the bed. 

“It’s me, Heylel. Sam. Can I come in?” he asked, adjusting the flowers in his grip nervously. 

“Oh. Sure,” Lucifer said, returning to his book. 

Opening the door, Sam’s head was hidden behind the arrangement as he came into the room. Peeking over the top the best he could, he approached the bed and offered them to Lucifer. “I thought you could use… or like… I know you like roses and thought you’d like some,” he started lamely and wondered to himself where his ability to use complete sentences went.

Lucifer looked up and gave a quiet gasp of surprise at seeing all the roses in Sam’s hand. “Oh! Oh. Thank you, Sam,” he said softly. “They’re beautiful.” He snapped up a vase and took them out of Sam’s hands to put the roses into the vase. 

“I’m glad you like them. The florist said the greyish-purple ones are Stirlings and hard to find,” Sam said as he stood by the bed like a school boy while watching Lucifer with the flowers.  

“They are,” Lucifer murmured. “I had seeds for them, but they didn’t take to the soil this year. I’m hoping they can be added to the garden next year.” He looked up at Sam. “Do you want to sit?” he asked quietly. 

Nodding, he sat on the edge of the bed and took a breath, “I was told in no uncertain terms that today is a rest day for you. Are you having a good one so far?”

Lucifer gave a shrug and nodded. “I feel lazy, just sitting here reading,” he admitted. “And I don’t understand why I’m having one, but Gabriel was very insistent and he got Dean to gang up on me with him.” He made a face. “Silly boys.” 

“Gabe should be in the same boat in a little bit unless he follows through on giving Mary a hookey day,” Sam admitted with small smile, “I made him take the day too.” 

Lucifer gave a small smile at that. “Good. He deserves it,” he said. He picked at the bedspread absently, a habit he got into when he was nervous or confused. 

Reaching out, Sam laid a hand over Lucifer’s, “We’ll get our footing again. I just have to do a bit of crawling first.”

Lucifer looked down in surprise at the hand over his before raising his eyes to meet Sam’s. It was obvious that he wanted this, and more, but he was scared. Scared that Sam was just going through the motions for the sake of nest and home and Mary.

“I’ve been doing some thinking. A ton of thinking, actually, and I’ve come to a realization about us,” Sam kept his tone conversational as he turned his hand palm up in an open invitation to Lucifer. 

“What?” Lucifer asked, tentatively placing his hand into Sam’s. He couldn’t help it, he was craving Sam’s attention. 

“We need to do a little reboot. Like restart us by maybe doing what we used to before we got together or when we first got together.” Sam stood from the bed without letting go of Lucifer, “Like taking a walk in your garden?”

“Umm. . . sure,” Lucifer said. “Let me get dressed first?”  

“Take your time,” Sam sat back and waited patiently for the angel to dress.

Lucifer slowly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser, finding a pair of loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It was getting colder out, and he didn’t like being cold. For good measure, he grabbed a sweatshirt that Dean had gotten him, with a skull and an outline of a raven flying over the skull’s forehead. “Ready?” he asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

Sam watched Lucifer’s hands tuck themselves away and a part of his heart sank. It may have been juvenile, but he’d hoped they’d hold hands during their walk. Despite his disappointment, Sam opened the door and offered Lucifer a soft smile, “Maybe some fall colors will be out on the trees out back.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Maybe,” he said softly as he walked out of the room.

They made their way through the bunker, stopping long enough to let Castiel know they were going for a walk. At first it was a quiet stroll through Lucifer’s garden, the roses shedding the last petals of a early fall bloom. They continued on towards the small grove of trees that sat beyond. The entire time they were quiet and Sam was almost grateful for it. It gave him time to think of what could be said that would start to mend the wounds between them. Then the idea came to him like a lightbulb during a brown out.

Lucifer stopped only twice to check on a couple of sick roses to heal them, coaxing them back to health before continuing on, keeping his hands in his pockets and his head down. 

“Can I ask you something and get a blunt answer?” Sam finally spoke, his question sounding more ominous out loud than it had in his head. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Yeah,” he said softly. 

“Do you still love me at all? Enough for us to-to fight for us?” Sam slipped his hands into his pockets and kicked a rock from his path. 

Lucifer whipped his head around, unable to help the tendril of anger he was feeling at the question. “Of fucking course I do, you numpty,” he snipped. 

“Good,” Sam couldn’t help the twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth, “Ditto.” 

Lucifer harrumphed and continued to do his walk, staring up at the trees and observing the colors. 

He quickly scratched his upper lip to hide his smile before following after Lucifer at a slower pace, “And I’m not getting too old for you? You could trade up for a younger model. I hear blondes are all the rage these days.” 

Lucifer snarled. “Would you like me to get a younger model? Because I prefer my men older. They, theoretically, have more maturity than a prepubescent molecule.” 

“Not really. I’ve seen the twenty somethings hanging around coffee shops. Too much patchouli and hairy everything,” Sam shrugged, “Of course I don’t have much room to talk after a week long camping trip.”

Lucifer snorted. “I said ‘theoretically’.”

“Ah, I’m the exception then,” Sam caught up with Lucifer and fell into step beside him, “Don’t know how I feel about being accused of having less maturity than Dean and Gabriel. I am taller than both of them. That should count for something.” 

“Gabriel is older than you, you mook,” Lucifer grumbled. “And height only counts when hiding the sweets on the top shelf from the kiddos and Gabriel.”

“Okay. So you  _ like _ me even though I’m tall enough to hide candy and have the maturity of a kid. Got it,” Sam finished by taking several long strides, putting himself ahead of Lucifer. 

“Sam,” Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Idiot, childish and tall,” Sam tilted his head back to look at a passing cloud, “And you like me. Maybe we could go steady sometime.” 

“Yep, you’re a hopeless idiot,” Lucifer groaned, catching up with Sam and taking his hand. “You’re a fucking idiot. I love you, you moron.” 

Sam looked down at their joined hands and beamed at Lucifer, quietly basking in the leap of joy inside him at the contact. Then he let out an over dramatic, hysterical giggle and start bouncing on the balls of his toes, “He’s touching me!” he squealed, “I’m never washing this hand again.”

“Moron,” Lucifer said, this time more affectionately. “What are you, a fledgling?” He tugged Sam closer and looked up at him. “You’re a damned fool if you thought I didn’t love you.” 

Dropping his play acting, Sam brushed the hair away that had fallen in his face and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, “The same could be said for a certain Archangel. I love you too. Through all of this, I loved you.”

Lucifer sighed and leaned into Sam’s embrace, resting his head under Sam’s chin, closing his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly. 

“Have we really blocked out our bond so much that you can’t feel it?” Sam kissed the top of his head and sighed, “It’s one of the few things in my life that I  _ am _ sure about.”

Lucifer simply buried his face into Sam’s neck and chest, his silence answering Sam. 

Sam did something then that he hadn’t focused on doing since before Mary Rose came to them. He opened up his end of the bond and reached for Lucifer.  _ “Can you hear me, baby?” _

Lucifer coughed, surprise at feeling the bond surging through him and he felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard Sam call him that special nickname. “ _ Yes. I can. _ ”

_ “Good. Now listen really close,”  _ Sam’s mental voice said before images started to follow. Not the usual memories of them laughing together but of the quiet moments. The times when Lucifer was unaware of Sam watching him or holding him or Gabriel, sometimes both of them. Hundreds of little moments and each one was punctuated with the sun warmed honey feeling of Sam’s love for his mates.  _ “My beautiful angels,” _ Sam whispered in Lucifer’s mind as the last image of Gabriel, Mary Rose and Lucifer napping together faded.

Lucifer was quietly crying by the end of it all, unable to stop himself, and he buried his face deeper into Sam. While he was more used to showing his emotions and the fact that he did cry in front of them, he still hated it and didn’t understand it always. So he hid and cried, trying to keep the trembling down. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Sam soothed as he rubbed his hand over Lucifer’s shoulder, “I’ll make it right again. I promise. Cas has been showing me some things to help with the extra grace and I’m feeling more myself. I won’t let this happen anymore.” 

“‘M not crying,” Lucifer denied, keeping his voice steady. 

Sam nodded, wanting to comfort rather than argue with him on technicalities, “Okay, you just take your time hugging me then. I kinda like it when we hug.” 

Lucifer smiled a little and hugged into Sam closer, taking comfort in Sam’s strong arms around him and the way his hands rubbed over his back as he closed his eyes, letting the tears fall slowly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam took a deep breath, smoothing out the lines of his tux before rapping his knuckles once more on the door to the nest. He looked down at the wildflowers that Lucifer helped him pick, a small smile on the older archangel’s face each time he coaxed one out of it’s Fall slumber. 

Lucifer hid a smile behind his book. “Gabe, wanna get that?” he asked idly. 

Gabriel briefly looked up from the basket of towels he was folding and shook his head, “I’m not in the mood for another round of ‘apology time’ with Sam,” he replied wearily, shaking out a towel until his snapped in the air. 

“Just open the door,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What’s the worst that can happen? A salad appears and attacks you?”

“You and salads,” Gabriel muttered, throwing his folding to back into the basket and stalked toward the door, “You do realize that saying things like that is going to invite the evil eye, then where are we gonna be?” The younger angel jerked open the door with intent of being surly but stopped short when he saw Sam dressed to the nines, complete with a lilac in his button hole. 

“Hi,” Sam said breathlessly before handing the bouquet of flowers to Gabriel. “For you.”

“Hopefully if we invite the evil eye in, an orgy,” Lucifer mumbled from his book, oblivious to Sam. 

Gabriel’s hand twitched at his side with the desire to take the flowers but after a morning of a little girl having a full tantrum on top of everything else on his mind, the angel was not willing to cave that easily. Lucifer had told him about the walk he’d taken with Sam and it would take more than some pretty memories to make up with him. “Those are out of season,” he said, nodding toward the bouquet. 

Sam nodded sheepishly. “They may’ve had some help,” he said. “Because you know how he is.” 

Nodding, Gabriel half-heartedly smiled, “He’s a soft touch. Aren’t you, Heylel?” he ask over his shoulder but not really expecting an answer. 

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, looking up. He hadn’t been paying attention to Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Anyways, um, I booked us a reservation at that French restaurant that you had been wanting to try,” he said. “If. . . if you want to go?” he added hopefully. 

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, clearly impressed that Sam remembered. “The one I read about opening in New York? How in hell did you get reservations there?”

Sam winked and shrugged. “Used my masculine wiles?” he joked. 

Gabriel shook his head in amused disbelief, took the flowers and opened the door wider, “Since you went to all the trouble of seducing a maitre’d over the phone. I should probably indulge you.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Do you want me to come back in, say, half an hour so you have time to get dressed?” he asked. “And do whatever else you need to do before we leave? The reservations are at 8 Eastern, and it’s. . .” He checked his watch. “6:30 Eastern.” 

“A half hour would be good. I have to ask Mommy if I can go play,” Gabriel teased, a hint of his old self coming out. 

Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss Gabriel chastely on the cheek. “I’ll come back in half an hour, then.” 

“I’ll be here,” Gabriel nodded, stepping back to shut the door once Sam had turned away. Once the door was closed, he leaned against it and sighed, “I’m screwed.” 

“Mmm. Figuratively or literally?” Lucifer asked, turning another page in his book. “Because if you meant literally, that was the fastest fuck I’ve ever seen.” 

“Figurative,” Gabriel pushed away from the door and snapped up a new tux with buttoned collar, “Shave?” he asked his brother as he rubbed a hand over his scruffy chin. 

“I like the scruff, and so does Sam,” Lucifer said idly. 

Gabriel picked up one of the pillows and tossed it at Lucifer before turning his attention to getting ready. By the time he was fully dressed and running a brush through his hair, Gabriel had tied himself up in knots. “I want to be pissed at him. I am pissed at him, but he makes it so damned difficult.” 

“It  _ is  _ rather like you being a puppy dad and you’re trying to be mad at the puppy but the puppy’s too darn cute for you to be mad at it,” Lucifer remarked with a smile. 

“Doesn’t help that everyone else has forgiven him for shitting in the living room,” Gabriel grumbled, “Figuratively speaking.” 

Lucifer snorted. “The puppy  _ is  _ trying to clean up all the messes he made, including the piss on the kitchen rug,” he said. “That helps a lot.” 

“It does,” Gabriel said, laying down his brush and turning around, “I’m not having sex with him. Sam. Not the puppy.” He flung his hands out to his sides, “Well? I’m in a tux. If that isn’t love I don’t know what is.” 

“And you look very handsome in it,” Lucifer said, smiling as he got up from the bed to fuss briefly over Gabriel. “Also, I wasn’t aware that bestiality was a kink of yours.” He winked at his brother. 

Gabriel made a disgusted noise and playfully shoved Lucifer, “Go read your romance novels, pervert. I’ve got a date.” 

“We’re both perverts,” Lucifer laughed, hugging Gabriel close. “Although it’s not a puppy that we’ve been sleeping with. It’s a moose. Or some other animal that has a dangerously big cock.” 

“Now I’m really not having sex with Sam.” Gabriel said, pecking a kiss to Lucifer’s cheek, “I won’t be able to get this conversation out of my head.” 

“Oh no,” Lucifer said, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. “That’s a shame, not being able to have sex with Sam. If only you had another husband to have sex with.” 

“If only,” Gabriel smirked and headed for the door, “Be good while we’re gone. Don’t play with yourself too much. You’ll go blind.” 

“But that’s why I eat cornflakes, Daddy!” Lucifer called after Gabriel, crawling back into bed. 

Sam walked up to the door right as Lucifer called after Gabriel and he blinked as Gabriel exited in a tux. “You look handsome,” he said, casting a curious look over to Lucifer. “And why is Lucifer calling you Daddy and talking about cornflakes?”

“It’s his new anti-masterbation regimine. That and bestiality.” Gabriel replied offhandedly, “Ready to go?”

“Sure,” Sam said, confused but deciding to let it go for now. Wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, he lead them out and disappeared. 

.oOo.

Sam opened the door to the restaurant to lead him and Gabriel out a couple of hours later, filled with good food and even better wine. “I wish we could pilfer those recipes for Luce to cook,” he sighed happily. 

“No kidding. Except I wouldn’t want to hear the cursing when he had to debone a duck.” Gabriel said with a small stretch, “We could always get him “The Joy of Cooking” instead.” 

“We could,” Sam agreed, holding his hand out for Gabriel to take. “Fancy a walk through Central Park?”

Gabriel eyed his hand for a moment before tentatively taking it, “Alright.” 

Sam beamed brightly and started leading them towards the direction of Central Park. 

Like with Lucifer, they walked in silence until they reached the park and then Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He hated total silence when he could feel that there were things being left unsaid. “Spit it out, Sam. And don’t try that disarming stuff you did with Heylel.” 

“Like that’d work with you,” Sam smiled affectionately. He stopped by a tree and pulled Gabriel into his arms. “I’ll come right out and say it. I’ve been a shit husband to the both of you. And it’s time that I stopped. I’m. . . I’m trying to show you that I love you, because just saying it over and over again hasn’t done much good.” He brushed Gabriel’s hair back from his face. “And I’m so sorry. Cas has been helping me with the. . . soul poisoning stuff and I’m feeling more and more like myself. And not like a dick.”

Gabriel had started to lean into Sam’s touch but at the mention of what had happened between his grace and Sam’s soul, he tensed up and started to pull away. “That’s great, Sam. I’m glad that it’s helped.” 

“Don’t,” Sam pleaded, his eyes going drawn up and sad. “We didn’t know it would do that. That was still one of the best experiences of my life, and I’m sad we won’t ever be able to do it again.” He offered up a smile. “But that doesn’t mean anything. We still have amazing sex and love life without touching souls with Grace, don’t we?” 

“We do, but-” Gabriel shook his head, “I should have known better. Bonding is one thing, it’s controlled and specific. I almost broke you because we wanted to get kinky.” 

Sam smiled tenderly. “Well, now we know not to,” he said gently. “It was a learning experience for all of us. Still in the top ten best experiences of my life. Maybe not the aftermath so much, but definitely the actual sex.” He kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “We’ll stick to kinks we can control, you have full permission to call me out if I’m being an ass and to kick it if I don’t straighten my act out.”

“Turn you into pickle and shove you in the fridge if we have a repeat of the last few weeks,” Gabriel grumbled, still feeling low about everything. “A gerkin. Small and shriveled.”

Sam laughed softly. “Sure. If that’ll make you feel better,” he said softly. “You can always turn me into a pickle, or a. . . I don’t know. A mute canary.”

“You are a damned puppy, you know that?” Gabriel said, stepping into Sam’s personal space until their chests were pressed together, running a finger along his tie before tugging it loose. “I can’t stay mad at a puppy. Especially one that dresses in sexy tuxedos.” 

“You think my tux is sexy?” Sam asked with a smile. 

“Maybe,” Gabriel glanced up and bit his bottom lip, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” Sam smiled. 

“I wanted to be mad at you. To stay mad at you. I even swore I wasn’t going to have any kind of sex with you,” Gabriel admitted as his finger slipped between the buttons of Sam’s shirt to stroke his chest hair, “But I miss you… Daddy.” 

Sam groaned and cupped the back of Gabriel’s head. “I miss you too, baby boy,” he whispered. 

Gabriel was about to respond when there was the telltale click of a gun being cocked behind him, “Please tell me that we just didn’t get interrupted with what I think that is,” The angel sighed. 

“Wallet, watch and jewelry,” the intruder demanded in a barking voice. 

“It is,” Sam sighed, glaring at the mugger. 

Gabriel groaned and started to pull away, when the another command was shouted at him not to move. Ignoring it, he turned around and three shots rang out, two of them landing square into Gabriel’s chest. The angel didn’t so much as flinch until he heard a pained grunt behind him. Turning toward Sam, he saw the blood seeping into the dark material of the shoulder of his jacket.

Enraged Gabriel turned back to the mugger, his eyes glowing with St. Elmo’s Fire as his wings spread out to their full width. “Oh, you’ve fucked up so big tonight.”  

“What the fuck?” The mugger stammered. He checked his clip before starting to fire at the enraged archangel. 

Sam groaned and slid to sit down at the base of the tree, keeping pressure on his shoulder.

Gabriel stepped into each bullet until he could lay his hands on the assailant and lifted him by with a single hand by the throat. Normally he would have some witty remark for someone like this right before something humorously enlightening happened to them. But not tonight. Tonight, for the first time since the Gomorrah a human witnessed an archangel’s wrath. With a flare of grace, he smote the mugger and let him fall to the ground with burned out eyes and the gun he used fused to his hand. 

Once the human was gone, Gabriel turned his attention to Sam and his expression softened instantly. Falling to his knees he moved Sam’s hand and checked the wound and winced, “I bet you and Luci’s walk is looking more appealing right now.” 

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I like both this  _ and  _ my walk with Luci,” he said, gritting his teeth against the pain. “I’ve got two different husbands. Gotta do different shit with them to keep them happy and healthy. And to keep me from being turned into a mute canary.” 

“So says the guy with a bullet inside him,” Gabriel snorted, pressing his fingers to Sam’s forehead and healing him instantly. “Lucifer is gonna be pissed when he hears about this.” 

Sam groaned. “He’s going to talk our ears off and be a mother hen until kingdom come when he hears about this.” He smiled up at Gabriel. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel stood up and held out his hand to help Sam up, “This shirt is screwed. Eight holes is just rude.” 

Sam smiled and allowed Gabriel to help him up. “Want to leave the scene of the crime and go get yelled at by Luci?” he asked. “Perfect way to end our date.” 

“No, a perfect end would have a been a blow job against a tree,” Gabriel huffed and looked back at the body he left behind, “You’re not mad at me for that, are you?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “He deserved it. And it’s better than what Luce would’ve done. There would be a smoldering crater here if that was the case.”

“New York might be gone all together,” Gabriel flicked his wings and squeezed Sam’s hand, “All this aside, I did enjoy our date.”

“I did too,” Sam said, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Gabriel smirked, knowing that Sam would get the reference before he flew them both home to face the music and if they were really lucky, get a little alone time if Lucifer didn’t try to stake his claim on them first. 


End file.
